1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to application programming interfaces for robotic systems, and more particularly, interfaces that optionally share control of simulated and physical systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer simulation has long been used in a variety of fields to predict and evaluate behavior of physical systems prior to incurring the cost of physically realizing such systems in electromechanical form. While simulation has improved with increases in computational power, little has been done to systematically provide simulation tools to physical system users such as design engineers or end users of complex electromechanical systems such as manufacturing robotics systems. There remains a need for improved access to simulation technologies in commercial and design settings. A need also exists for simulation systems that operate effectively in real time, such as during operation of a machine.